1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boxes, and, more particularly, to boxes preferably made of corrugated type material and which may be reusable for two-way shipping purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for two-way shipping purposes have generally been made of corrugated cardboard or other types of relatively sturdy material. However, generally speaking, prior art containers have only a single top or lid flap. Such top or lid flap requires a new shipping label each time the container is shipped to a separate destination. Moreover, some appropriate type of fastener, such as staples, adhesives, or tape, is required to secure the top flap to the container for shipping purposes.
The prior art containers usually include some type of fastening element for fastening the side panels or side flaps together. Such fastening elements may include staples, adhesives, or tape or the like.
At the bottom of containers, particularly containers made of corrugated or fluted type material, interlocking flaps have been used for a number of years. Such interconnecting and interlocking flaps do not require tape or other fastening elements. However, such is not the case with the securing of the sides together. As indicated above, tape, staples, or adhesives, or other elements are generally required to secure the sides together.
Recently, a container has been developed with dual top flaps for two-way shipment. A co-inventor hereof is also co-inventor of the dual top flap apparatus, and such is employed herein. An advantage of the use of dual flaps is that the flaps may be pre-printed so that one flap indicates the destination for one direction and the other flap indicates the destination for shipment in the opposite or return direction. The pre-printed flaps are alternately used and thus the requirement of separate shipping labels is obviated.